Beurré
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Quand Sasuke rencontre Naruto, il était beurré.


Titre : Beurré

Rating : M

Personnages : Naruto et Sasuke

Note de l'auteur : Cadeau de Noël pour Tsuki-Chan, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais le SasuNaru et Sasuke ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke soupira en posant ses cartons au sol. Il venait d'entendre un bruyant fracas dans l'escalier. A coup sûr, son colocataire –et petit ami- avait trouvé le moyen de tomber. Maladroit comme il était…Il observa le bazar déjà présent dans la pièce, se demandant si emménager ensemble était une bonne idée. Après tout, ils n'étaient en couple que depuis trois mois…M'enfin, son blondinet avait tellement insisté qu'il s'était dit, après tout, pourquoi pas…Et ça ferait moins cher de loyer.

- Naruto, tu t'es fait mal ?! cria-t-il du haut de l'escalier.

Il n'en fut pas certain, après tout l'Uzumaki était tout en bas, mais il crut entendre un « Même pas mal ! ». Il secoua la tête, il aurait été étonnant que l'énergique blond se fasse mal de toute manière…Indestructible qu'il était. Il retourna à l'intérieur de l'appartement pour commencer à ranger certains cartons. Il aimait que tout soit bien ordonné, coordonné, précis.

…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec Naruto, hein ?

Bah…Il avait toujours été élevé dans un univers de rangement précis…Peut-être était-ce le côté désordonné du blond qui lui avait plu…Son côté « je me fiche des conventions » et son grand sourire.

Il avait vingt ans et Naruto dix-neuf, ils s'étaient rencontrés par le plus grand des hasards. Il avait été traîné dans une soirée stupide –d'après lui- par Sakura, une de ses amies, et y avait rencontré le blondinet. Il frissonna en y repensant…

* * *

Je soupire et m'assois sur une chaise. Je ne vois pas ce que Sakura trouve d'amusant dans ces soirées. Mais malgré tout, je l'adore, alors je suis venu quand même. Même si, honnêtement, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : fuir. Vite. Et loin. Suigetsu est saoul. Il a essayé de m'embrasser. Beurk. S'il pouvait s'abstenir, ça m'arrangerait bien…Et qu'il arrête d'oublier qu'il a une copine jalouse. Karin, une autre amie…Comment la décrire…Une furie rousse à lunettes. Moui, c'est exactement ça.

J'observe l'environnement. Je ne connais presque personne, en plus. A part Sakura, Suigetsu, Karin et mon frè…Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, lui ? Mais…Où est-ce qu'il met ses mains sur Sakura, là ? Oh, mais il m'a demandé la permission avant de courtiser ma meilleure amie ?! Calme, Sasuke. Saku' est grande, majeure et vaccinée, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

…

Moui, il n'a pas intérêt à la faire pleurer. Quoique, ça me donnerait une bonne excuse pour le forcer à se traîner à genoux sur des tessons de verre et des charbons ardents. Je note l'idée dans un coin de ma tête, ça pourrait être amusant.

Il y a déjà des relents d'alcool dans la pièce. Ca ne fait que deux heures que la soirée est commencée…Peut-être devrais-je aller vers les autres et essayer de m'amuser avec eux ?

Nan.

Je suis très bien là, sur ma chaise, en parfait antisocial. Je suis sûr que ceux qui ne me connaissent pas pensent que je vais les mordre s'ils m'approchent. Un téméraire pour essayer ? Non ? Tant mieux.

Mon ventre grogne. Je n'ai rien mangé. Je pense que je vais émigrer vers le buffet. Enfin, essayer de me faufiler parmi la masse grouillante. Votre mission si vous l'acceptez : parvenir en un seul morceau jusqu'au buffet, piller les toasts aux œufs de lompe et au pâté de crabe. Eventuellement, boire un verre.

Je me lève et prend une profonde inspiration. Cette scène me fait penser à lorsque j'étais petit, dans les foires, et que je me perdais dans la foule. Itachi venait toujours me rechercher et me portait sur ses épaules. Bon, se faire porter par son grand frère pour aller dévaliser de la nourriture n'est pas classe du tout. On va éviter. Il y a des gens qui me connaissent ici. Et même s'ils ne me connaissaient pas, je ne voudrais pas.

Allez, un peu de courage mon grand Sasuke. Je me glisse parmi ces gens que je ne connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, les mains dans les poches. Oui, il faut que je garde mes mains dans mes poches. Sinon, je vais avoir droit à l'instant fatal où mes doigts entreront malencontreusement en contact avec une paire de fesses (masculine sou féminines) et je me prendrais une tarte monumentale. Ou, si la fille (ou le garçon) est bien beurré, on va me rouler une pelle. Sans façon. Ca sent la sueur ici. J'ai perdu le buffet de vue. Flûte, que faire à présent ? Impossible de rebrousser chemin, je suis perdu. On ne se sent jamais aussi seul que dans la foule. Merci, Baudelaire, sage poète dépressif, d'avoir accompagné mes heures de français de collège. Grâce à toi, j'ai failli me convaincre que j'étais un antisocial dépressif à tendance psychopathe à cause de tes fameuses grandes phrases sur le « plafond qui t'écrase » et ce genre de choses.

Et puis, j'ai découvert que j'étais juste claustrophobe.

Merci à Itachi –toujours- de me l'avoir fait découvrir en trouvant drôle de m'enfermer dans un placard.

J'ai failli mourir dans ce placard !

Bref, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. La proximité des gens, la chaleur, les relents d'alcool, tout ça, ça me monte à la tête…Je vais avoir une migraine sans avoir rien bu, vous le croyez, ça ?

Soudain, une main m'attrape par le bras. Quoi ? Quoi ? Les extraterrestres déjà ? Non, juste un blond que je ne connais pas –pour changer- qui semble vouloir m'entraîner dans une farandole.

Non. Juste non.

Je veux me dégager mais il me tient trop fort. Je crois qu'il est saoul, il a le visage tout rouge. Et il s'est dessiné des moustaches sur les joues. Je le fixe, dans l'obscurité, il me semble qu'il a les yeux bleus ou violets. Je vois mal. Mais ils sont plutôt beaux…Ses cheveux blonds sont en désordre total…Ca me crispe, j'ai envie de les lui coiffer tout de suite. Maintenant.

- Lâche-moi, idiot…râle-je.

Je vais lui faire mon visage hyper-pas-aimable de Baudelaire dépressif, psychopathe et antisocial. Ca va le faire fuir.

Au lieu de ça, il me sourit et m'emmène jusqu'au buffet.

…

Bénis soit ce garçon envoyé des dieux pour m'aider à mener à bien ma mission.

- Tu avais l'air un peu paumé dans la foule, alors, euh…Comme tu avais l'air de vouloir venir au buffet…

Je le remerciai rapidement. Bon, mes toasts maintenant…Il reste à côté de moi et se met à s'empiffrer de petits fours. Ca me fait sourire, au fond. On se met à discuter, de manière anodine. Il me gonfle. Mais je continue de parler avec lui. Vous avez lu Shining ? Vous voyez, le père complètement fou et schizophrène ? Je me sens un peu comme lui. Qu'on ne me laisse pas approcher d'une hache. Bon, pas à ce point mais j'ai envie de coller à ce type deux baffes. Et de lui rouler une pelle.

J'ai bu.

Et j'ai encore bu.

Et j'ai même re-bu après ça.

Oùlà, je me mets à penser n'importe quoi…Pourquoi le blond recule… ? Il a l'air poussé …Je baisse les yeux. C'est moi qui le pousse. Jusque dans les toilettes. L'alcool me brouille le cerveau et enflamme mon bas-ventre. A moins que ce soit Blondy qui enlève sa chemise. Je prends garde de nous enfermer dans une cabine. Beurré mais pas con.

On se retrouve bien vite nus. L'alcool, ça a du bon parfois…On se frotte l'un contre l'autre, ses gémissements sont vraiment délicieux…J'ai envie de le prendre, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment.

Il se met à genoux. Oh, toi, si tu fais ça, je te donne le bon dieu et le cul de sa vierge en prime…

Je me mords la lèvre. Je ne sais pas où il a appris à faire ça mais là…Non, je ne peux vraiment pas attendre. Je le relève et le pose sur la cuvette (fermée) des toilettes pour le prendre.

Oh mon dieu.

* * *

- Sas'ke, tu penses ?

- Tu es jaloux parce que toi tu ne peux pas le faire ?

- Méchant !

- Idiot.

Naruto croise les bras et boude. Ben voyons. Il ne va pas me bouder longtemps. On a déjà installé le canapé…C'est parfait.

* * *

Review ? :3


End file.
